Blossomfall
by Harmonic Sound of Rain
Summary: The story of a background character who never really got what she deserved. This is my spin-off of what I think Blossomfall's story is, or should have been. Warning: Contains spoilers!


**This was really fun to write, as readers often overlook Blossomfall. Personally she is my 3****rd**** favorite character (right after Ivypool + Hollyleaf xD). Best of all, 'cause Blossomfall isn't a main character, I can write this without anyone protesting.**

**Even though this is FanFiction.**

**Alright, let's get on with this!**

* * *

><p>Underestimated. That's how I feel. All the time.<p>

"Blossomfall, do you need help?"

"Blossomfall, let me show you again…"

"Blossomfall, are you sure you can?"

Why can't anyone see that I can do things perfectly fine by myself?

And when Briarlight was injured, things became even worse.

"Blossomfall, fetch some prey for your sister."

"Blossomfall, help me with the moss."

"Blossomfall, why don't you ever talk to your sister?"

My brother should feel the same, but he's always padding after Dovewing. Like there's any hope for him.

So I'm stuck in the middle, feeding on jealousy and anger.

My mother doesn't even glance my way when she's in camp. It's always Briarlight this, Briarlight that, maybe the occasional Bumblestripe, but never Blossomfall.

I bet they wouldn't even notice if I left. Even if they did, they wouldn't care.

No one would plead Firestar for a search party to find me. No one would even miss me.

* * *

><p>Once the moon was a fair distance in the sky, I shook myself up.<p>

Careful not to disturb Rosepetal, who was in the nest next to me, I padded out of the den and into the cool night air.

I can hear Jayfeather breathing in the medicine den. But there is a pair of eyes looking out at me.

After a moment of silence, Briarlight drags herself out of the medicine den.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"For a walk," I lie.

Briarlight narrows her eyes and looked at me. "I'm not stupid, Blossomfall. Where are you going?"

"For a walk," I repeat.

Briarlight sighs. "Blossomfall, I know where you're going. But why?"

I knead my claws into the earth in frustration.

"You don't have to leave," Briarlight says.

"How do you know where I'm going?" I whisper.

"I see it in your eyes. I know you want to break free," Briarlight says, with a hint of dissatisfaction in her voice. "But why are you leaving us?"

By this time I want to claw my sister's throat out.

"Don't say I didn't tell you not to," Briarlight says, and drags herself back into the medicine den.

I silently pad to the entrance. Berrynose, who is supposed to be guarding, fell asleep. My lucky day.

* * *

><p>The territory beyond ThunderClan is fascinating. There is woodland everywhere, and I can't smell any trace of cats.<p>

I even manage to catch a few mice.

By now it's well beyond moonhigh and I'm about to settle down in a hollow tree trunk when a cat comes out of nowhere.

"Hello, Blossomfall," the cat says. He reeks of mold and crow-food.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I hiss, unsheathing my claws.

"Why, Blossomfall, I think you know who I am," the cat laughs.

I narrow my eyes to slits and bare my teeth.

"Don't fight me. I have many things I can use against you," the strange cat warns.

"Like what?" I challenge. The cat hisses.

"Don't push me, or I will send you to StarClan!" the cat says. Now he is nearly screeching.

I calm my muscles, but keep my claws out.

The cat grins. "Now, young one, you have much to learn yet. I will teach you, and…" He pauses.

"And what?" I ask.

"And I can help you get revenge on that sorry mother of yours," the cat says.

I grin. I feel bloodthirsty, wanting everyone who frustrated me dead by my claws.

"I'm in," I say confidently.

"Good. I will meet you in your dream tomorrow night," the cat says.

I open my jaws to speak, but he's gone.

I stand up and head back to camp. I was going to go back anyway. Briarlight would tell everyone anyway.

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning to an argument.<p>

"You said she was gone!" That was Jayfeather.

"I-I thought she was!" Briarlight stuttered.

"Next time, don't mix up Berrynose leaving for guard duty with your sister," Jayfeather snapped.

Briarlight glared at me and left.

I get the usual bossing from Brambleclaw and the usual conversations with everyone else.

When night falls, I'm ready to rip something up. I'm glad that I agreed with that strange cat.

As soon as I shut my eyes I'm transported to a shadowy forest.

The trees are old and twisted, and the grass is dead and brown.

The strange cat stalks out from between two trees.

"Welcome, Blossomfall," the strange cat says. "I never introduced myself. My name is Shredtail, and you are one of my apprentices."

"Apprentice? I'm a warrior!" I protest.

"Yes, your leader declared you a warrior, but you still have much to learn," Shredtail says.

I grunt, but I don't say anything else.

In the middle of practicing a new move, another cat slinks through the trees.

"Shredtail, Brokenstar would like to say something to all of us." The new cat fixes his yellow eyes on me.

"Brokenstar-" I begin.

"-was one of the best leaders in the forest," the new cat finishes.

I decide to keep my mouth shut.

The new cat leads us to a clearing with a huge boulder in the middle. Many other cats are sitting around the rock.

I spot Ivypool sitting to the side, with an unidentifiable gleam in her eyes. I didn't know she was here, too.

I also see Mousewhisker and Birchfall. I wonder if Ivypool saw her father.

Brokenstar jumps to the top of the rock. "Today we are here to talk about a matter that has been coming up," he says.

Ivypool's expression is still blank.

Brokenstar continues. "We are, everyone here, looked over by many. And in a quarter moon, we will change that all. We will overthrow the Clans, make them feel sorry!"

A cheer rises from the crowd. Ivypool says nothing. She looks as if she's drinking all this in.

And then I begin to wonder why Ivypool is here.

* * *

><p>A quarter moon later, I'm scared. Birchfall and Mousewhisker have admitted they regret dreaming of those cats, and I say I do as well.<p>

I still want to hurt my mother. To teach her what she's done.

I'm only scared because I'm afraid someone will catch me.

Ivypool told Firestar about what happened. Now everyone is preparing.

Daisy is staying with the kits in the leader's den. One less cat to kill, I guess.

I make myself look super innocent. And then, I come back into camp once battle begins. That's my plan.

I hide in a bush with Birchfall and Mousewhisker. I guess that we're supposed to be sorry we joined the Dark Forest. Apparently that's where we went.

Ivypool finds us. She leads us to the battle lines, but I back up into camp.

Barely anyone is in camp. It's just the elders, queens, kits, and a few warriors.

Soon, though, battle comes into camp. Ghost warriors pushing their way through.

My perfect cover.

Brokenstar stalks into the nursery, and I follow him.

He is poised to kill Ferncloud when I stop him.

"Brokenstar, she is mine."

He nods and lets me through. I slice my claws across Ferncloud's throat. I need no witnesses.

Millie is whimpering in the corner. "Please, no…Blossomfall, no…"

I curl my lip. "After all you've done to me, you do not deserve to live."

"Blossomfall, don't you think you've gone too far?" Millie says.

Jealousy and anger has driven me to the breaking point.

"Blossomfall, what are you doing?"

Briarlight has dragged herself into the nursery, with only a few scratches on her lower body. She couldn't feel it, anyway.

"All my life, I've been misunderstood. Underestimated. And I can stop that now," I snarl. "By killing the cat who started it all."

"But please, you don't need to kill her! I'm sure, please, I really am, that she will treat you much better! Please!" Briarlight cries.

There is sadness deep in her eyes and I sheathe my claws where they are, poised above Millie's throat.

"Tell no one!" I hiss. "If anyone asks, Brokenstar killed Ferncloud."

Millie nods in shock and Briarlight is gulping down something, but she nods too.

I lick the blood from beneath my claws and pad out of the nursery.

No one saw me enter, and no one saw me leave.

I was never really changed. But I lost my thirst to kill.

And from that day on, I fought for my Clan. I fought for ThunderClan, for that was where my loyalties truly lay.

* * *

><p><strong>This was so long xD Why can't I make any of my other stories this long?<strong>

**I'm sorry that this is so dark. My best stories are dark.**

**Well, 'till next time!**

**~Raineh le tilde queen**


End file.
